


2 weeks at Lake Hatway

by thatlily



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lake House AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlily/pseuds/thatlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year for 2 weeks the Hollis and Karnstein family's go to Lake Hatway. It just so happens that they haven't been for the past 10 years. This year they are going, how will these 2 weeks play out when neither of the daughters of the two family's want to be there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Carmilla fandom has awoken

**Day 1**

Laura came home to a mysterious sight to say the least. Her family had always been optimists, finding the good in the bad, but this was different.

Her mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table in amazingly unnatural positions, their smiles spread across their faces but it was in a devil-like way.

Laura set down her bag at the table, "Um, okay. Well, I'm only here for food but you can tell me why your faces are like that too."

"Do you remember how we used to spend the summers?" Her dad asks as she pulls a cold slice of pizza out of the fridge.

"You would entertain me in some way. Going to the park, puzzles, other things. Why?" Laura asked, hopping her small frame onto the counter.

"No, before that." Her mother asks, Laura shakes her head slowly, searching her memories for something before that, "Down at Lake Hatway? We used to go down there every summer for 2 weeks?" Laura doesn't react, she carries on, "With the Karnsteins?"

"I can't picture them, but I recognise the name."

Her father takes over, "Well, we're going down there again this year!" Laura doesn't react, "Just be excited."

"I don't want to." Laura says around her food.

"You don't even remember it! It was great! You were best friends with their daughter, Carmilla."

"Oh, is that the place where I tripped and eat a little bit of dirt?"

"YES!" The adults exclaim.

Laura hums in realisation. "I still don't remember it, but I remember the dirt." She says with a far away look in her eyes.

"Well, we're going."

"But-" Laura begins.

"No." The parents say in unison, walking briskly away.

Laura huffs and carries on with her pizza.  
\---

"Carmilla! Get down here!" Will yells from downstairs. Carmilla groans, getting up from her bed to venture down to where ever Will is summoning her to.

"Karnstein!" Her mother's voice carries to her.

"Mom, that doesn't work when we have the same last name."

"Oh, shush." Carmilla's mother and brother are lounging on the couch, a popcorn bowl between them. Will is a few years younger than Carmilla. He's 15, she's 17. Carmilla walks up to the little foot rest in the middle of their long couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn and promptly scarfing it down.

"Carmilla, be a lady." Carmilla rolls her eyes at her mothers request. "Fine. We are going to Lake Hatway this summer. For 14 days. With the Hollis's."

"Where? Why? With who?" Are Carmilla's questions. This time, Carmilla's mother rolls her eyes.

"We went there when you were younger, we stopped, family and business things go in the way. Because it's good to get in contact with old friends. The Hollis's are our family friends. You used to be best friends with their daughter, Laura."

"No, thank you." Carmilla gets up, and takes some more popcorn from the bowl.

"This isn't a choice, Carmilla. We leave on the 6th."

Carmilla makes a noise of disgust.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they all meet.

The drive to Lake Hatway (was that it?) is long and dull. Half of the time they're bumping up and down because for some reason this lake is in the middle of nowhere and the road is made of dirt, then the other half, the road is paved ominously well.

Carmilla tries to focus on her book, but it's a little difficult, considering her back is jarring and her book is falling out of her hand. So she takes in the scenery. They're driving on a tree-lined road right now, it's beautiful, Carmilla must admit, the middle of summer is good for going on holiday. There's no doubt it'll be sunny, everything is warm all the time. Carmilla doesn't like to admit it, but summer really is her favourite time of year. Everything is just more alive.

Finally, the drive is over. The house they are approaching is anything but what Carmilla had imagined. For starters, it was a big place, with a balcony, a deck, windows stretching the whole length of the house. The overall look was more modern, everything was dark brown or tinted green. To preserve the outdoors-y feel, Carmilla supposed.  
\---

Laura and her parents get there first, not long after another car pulls up, one that must be filled with Karnsteins. Laura brushes it off, moving to the room she'll be staying in rather than meeting the girl she'll be seeing for the next 2 weeks. It's not like they'll be missing each other.

Her room turns out to have two beds, which is a little weird, it's not like she'll be needing two. Soon enough a girl walks in the room, her face is stoic, her skin is pale, her jaw is like a god's. Laura has to keep from staring. So instead she averts her eyes back to her suitcase and says, "Um, this is my room."

"No." The girl says, moving to the bed next to Laura's, "Hate to break it to you, cutie, but you've got to move." Moving around the room like it's been hers for years, putting books down on the table between the two beds, taking up the space in seconds.

"My name is Laura. I would like it if you wouldn't take up all that space with your books." Laura says sternly, it's clearly ineffective, the girl just smirks.

"I'm Carmilla. Your ex-best friend and room-mate for the next several weeks." Carmilla says, unpacking her clothes and stuffing them in a chest of draws by the door.

"I'll have you know that I don't have a best friend right now, so technically you still are my best friend." It was supposed to be an insult. It clearly didn't work, Carmilla just barks out a laugh.

"Well, bestie, I'm going to tell you that I don't want you touching my stuff so please don't."

"Right back at you." Laura says coldly, though coming out of her mouth it seems very inadequate.  
\---

Laura's checking out the house, it's really big. Going through the front door, you are met with a large room, the dining/living room, attached to that is the kitchen, on one side there is a counter lining the wall, and on the other is the stairs to the upstairs. The upstairs has two bathrooms, and four rooms, two for the parents, one for Carmilla and Laura and another for William, Carmilla's little brother. Laura and Carmilla's room has a balcony. There is also a deck downstairs, on the opposite side of the house to the TV.

Laura wonders why they don't just live here.

She would have carried on that thought, had it not been for her father shouting, "Laura! Carmilla! Come see your friends! They bought cupcakes!"

She has more friends down here? And they have cupcakes? Laura thinks to herself.

Walking through the house on hard wood floors, Laura finds herself outside. Face to face with two giants, and two regular sized people.

"Um, hello." Laura says, craning her neck up to meet the eyes of the giants.

"Hi. I'm Wilson Kirsch. But you can just call me Kirsch." One of them says, sticking out his hand in an exaggerated manner.

"Laura. I'm guessing you guys are friends from when we used to some down here?"

The other giant chimes in, "That's what they tell us, I'm Danny, by the way."

"I'm Lola Perry, call me Perry. This is Lafontaine."

"Wow, are you all going by last names?" They all laugh, it is strange most of them took a liking to their last names, rather than first.  
\---

Laura wants to find out more about Carmilla. She isn't making it very easy. Apparently, her definition of 'spending time with the family we haven't seen for years' is trying to make time go faster by reading and listening to loud music.

Laura is sat on her bed, cross legged, starring directly at Carmilla, who is in the same position, staring at her book.

"Talk to me." Laura says to what may as well be a brick wall. "Carmilla." This is not working, Laura thinks to herself. She grabs her notebook, the one she can just about fit on the bed side table, and rips out a piece of paper. Laura balls it up and throws it at Carmilla. Who looks at her emotionless and pulls out an ear phone.

"Yes?"

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"How have you been?"

"You want me to recap 10 years of my life?"

"No. I want to bond with you, I'm pretty sure this is the entire point of this god forsaken trip."

"That we can agree on, cupcake." Carmilla says, putting down her book.

"Why'd you call me that?"

"You came upstairs with two cupcakes, I thought you where going to offer me one, but no, you just eat 'em all up yourself."

"Can you blame me? I don't know who made those but they were good."

"I wouldn't know."

"Shut up." Laura feels a smile creep onto her face. "Do you want the wrapper? Here." Laura grabs the cake case that is now crumby and tosses it to Carmilla who just bats it away with cat like reflexes. "That's just rude. I offer you food and you just hit it to the floor like it's nothing."

Carmilla shrugs and returns to her book and music. Laura must have made a break through though, there's only one ear phone in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura spend some time together

**Day 3 -**  
"Kids, we're leaving for the shops for a little while!" Carmilla's mother's voice carries up to the rooms where Carmilla and Laura are still in bed. Hearing the front door close, Laura rolls out of bed and into the bathroom across from their rooms.

When Laura goes downstairs it is because there is a knocking on the door. She opens the door to the faces of LaFontaine, Perry, Danny and Kirsch.

LaFontaine speaks up, "No one here had and food and we figured you're probably stocked to the brim, can we have some food?"

Laura is a bit dumbfounded to say the least but before she has time to say anything, Perry chimes in. "LaF that was rude, I told you to ask nicely."

LaFontaine is about to answer when Laura interrupts, "It's fine, go crazy. My parents are out at the store so eat as much as you like."

Perry and Kirsch's eyes widen, though for very different reasons, Kirsch's in excitement, Perry's in worry.  
\---

"But that doesn't make sense!" Laura exclaims one again.

"Look, just because you can't wrap your mind around the grandfather paradox, doesn't mean it can't happen." LaFontaine says, clearly exasperated.

Carmilla thinks that no one noticed her slip into the kitchen, it sure as hell didn't interrupt their conversation. When she is heard shutting the fridge door a voice shouts out from the living room.

"Hey! Looks like Rapunzel let down her hair and climbed down from her tower." Carmilla doesn't know who it is, but she doesn't like her.

"I don't live in a tower, I am from anything but a fairytale, and my hair isn't long enough for that." Carmilla has decided that pointing out the flaws in this girl's metaphor is the best option.

"Oh. You sure showed me! I don't know what I'm going to do now." Is heard again.

Clearly Laura thinks she's gone upstairs, but Carmilla can still hear her voice from where she is stood, "Danny, don't be rude. She doesn't want to be here, don't make it worse." Carmilla smiles at the little defence, though it quickly dies down when it is clear that she is saying those things to be a good person, not to be Carmilla's friend.

Carmilla shrugs it off and decides to go back upstairs with her water and stop listening to everyone for the next 11 days.  
\---

"Hey, Carm. Do you want to come into the lake with us?" Laura walks into the room and rummages the chest of draws for her bikini. She finds it quickly, turning back to Carmilla who is shaking her head vigorously.

"How come?"

Carmilla shrugs and says, "Don't want to, don''t have a bikini, lots of reasons."

"Why did you not bring a bikini to a lake?"

"Not planning on going in the gross lake." Carmilla has set down her book and has turned towards Laura.

"What about sunbathing?"

"Burn easily."

"What about speaking in full sentences?"

"No."

Laura rolls her eyes, "Lets go get a bikini."

"No."

"Fine. Let's go shopping."

"No."

"Fine." 

Laura walks up to Carmilla, putting her hands on either side of her, and moving in close, "You have something to say, sundance?"

"No." Laura turns away and holds up Carmilla's book. Carmilla sighs and walks after her. Laura is running down the stairs and before she knows it, Laura is looking at her smugly and saying, "You get the book back when we get you a bikini."

Carmilla, once again, sighs.  
\---

The bikes were a pain to get out, a lot of grunting and pushing boxes aside in the garage is what it takes. In the end they find a cream one, and a red one. Laura takes the red. Both are very old, they look like they were purposely build to look like they were from the 1960's. It suits Laura, but Carmilla feels out of place.

Carmilla's glad Laura stole her book. Even if it meant getting that close to her. Hell, that was probably another upside.  
Carmilla has to say she's quite enjoying this little bike ride. The roads are paved perfectly, it's like riding on nothing. There's no cars either (thanks to being in the middle of _no where_ ) so Carmilla can focus on being a few pedals behind a Laura. Laura's dark blonde hair is whipping behind her in the wind, her legs pedal the bike easily, (she probably does this all the time, Carmilla thinks), her head turns to Carmilla; a wide smile on her face, a light in her eyes.

Damn it, Carmilla thinks she's beautiful.  
\---

After scouring the shop for all of 5 minuets, Carmilla picks out a simple, grey bikini. She finds her size and walks over to the check out, Laura trails behind her.

"Is that it? You aren't going to look at any others?" Laura says, peering over Carmilla's shoulder.

"I did look at other ones. The black one wasn't in my size though."

"You aren't going to try it on?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Disappointed, cutie?" Carmilla drawls.

"Real funny, Karnstein." Laura glares at her, but she can't help but think of the fact that, yeah, she kind of is.  
\---

They're riding back home before they know it, Carmilla's shopping bag on one handle of her bike, Laura drops back next to her, calling out, "Carmilla, I want some ice cream. There's a place there, can we go?"

After a few seconds of considerations, Carmilla answers, "Why ever not?" It's so worth the smile that lights up Laura's face.  
\---

There is only them. There is a blue bench. There are two cups of ice cream. There are their bikes laying on their sides. There is a fantastic level of friendship between them. 

They've been talking about everything and nothing. Their ice cream was finished by them a while ago, the only thing that they know is that the sun is going down, painting the sky a dark blue with pink highlights. Neither girl notice until Laura's stomach growls. It awakens how hungry they both are. Both decide to ride back. They do so in silence, with out even talking to each other.  
\---

"Hey! Look who's back!" Carmilla's father exclaims when they walk out onto the deck of the house, seeing everyone around the barbecue, tucking into burgers and hotdogs. Carmilla goes back to her usual self, reserved, quiet, trying not to be noticed. It's a little weird for Laura seeing so two completely different sides of Carmilla.

They're all sharing stories, whether it's old ones that only the adults can remember or new ones, that throw the kids into embarrassment. After a while, Laura is full up and spent, before going upstairs, her thoughts go to Carmilla who is probably upstairs without a drink. Laura grabs a water bottle for herself and one for Carmilla.

It is clearly appropriated because Carmilla grabs the bottle from Laura's hand and takes a few big gulps, then gives Laura a small smile.

Carmilla doesn't know that Laura likes that little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my hardest to upload a lot. It will be finished though


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains. They stay in.

**Day 4 -**

Laura is woken up by a sound she is not too familiar with. The hard drops of rain hitting harder against the glass windows of the French doors of their bedroom. This on going sound is backed up by the low rumble of thunder and a quick flash of lightening.

A quick check of the time tells Laura that it is in fact the morning but the grey clouds are blocking out any hopes of sunlight. Instead of getting out of bed, Laura decides to roll over, towards Carmilla and fall back to sleep.

As much as she hates bad weather, it is a good tool to fall asleep to. Clearly, Carmilla thinks differently. Her bed is made and there's one less book on the bed-side table. Laura glances around the room, checking for her, her eyes are met with a sight she couldn't imagine.

Carmilla has a blanket wrapped around her legs, which are pulled up to her chest, she is sat in an old looking chair which Laura swears she recognises, and a book is in her hands. Carmilla is clearly engrossed in it. There is something about the way her eyes trace the paper and her eyebrow furrows that makes Laura think that that book must be quite interesting to her. Carmilla has moved the chair from it's original spot though; it is clear that she must have wanted to be next to the glass doors.  
\---

Carmilla has been awake for a while, reading and learning from her book. When she first woke up, the sound of the rain was something that she didn't want to hear, it had always gotten her down, she doesn't really know why. Carmilla has always liked the rain for what it brings though, it creates a perfect light for her to read by, and the rain is not so distracting that she can't read, but it is also loud enough that she can really focus on her book.   
\---

Laura doesn't end up going to sleep at least she doesn't think that she does. She realises after a while that Carmilla had fallen asleep, Laura can't help it then, she pushes herself up with her arms, exposing the tank top she sleeps in, grabs her notebook and a nearby pen, and writes her.

Laura writes about Carmilla's stoic face, Laura writes about how soft it is compared to how hard it is when the girl is awake, Laura writes about the sharp edge of her jaw, Laura writes the contrast between her dark hair and pale skin, Laura writes everything she deems worthy of writing about (Laura writes about all of Carmilla).  
\---

It gets impressive, how long Carmilla sleeps for, she sleeps well past 1, which is when Laura decides to wake her up for lunch by shaking her shoulder, though that proves to be useless because all she gets from Carmilla is a muffled sentence that sounds like, 'Snum flack to bed.'

Laura doesn't know what that means. So she ignores it, and lets Carmilla tuck her head further into the chair and carry on sleeping.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a hike

**Day 5-**

The rain doesn't subside until the next day, all that's left are puddles and a couple of things that had been knocked over in the wind. Other than that it isn't so bad.

After being in this house all day yesterday, she's itching for some kind of adventure, so as soon as she wakes up she hops out of bed and goes to get ready for a hike, if she can find anything like that around here.

When she comes back into the room for the bathroom, she's clad in some exercise shorts, a tank top and a shirt to go over that. Laura quickly pulls on some of her old converse, then puts some stuff in a bag that she brought with her.

When she is about to load her notebook, phone and bottle of water into her bag, she hears a groan from the bed (she gladly finds out Carmilla mad her way to the bed) and a voice saying, "Where're you going?"

Laura straightens herself up, and says "On a hike, if you want to come you can if you like."

After a while of silence, she hears Carmilla get up and mumble, "Yeah, okay."

Laura didn't peg her for a morning person, but she did sleep the majority of yesterday.  
\---

They do end up finding a little trail, one that splits off into many, as it's still pretty early, they decide to take the easier one, so as to not wear themselves out for the rest of the day.  
\---

When the hike trail is cut off, it is by a steep drop, a cliff. They are surrounded by trees, though the cliff provides an opening, where they can see below, a lake stretching pretty far, it's not lake Hatway but it is still is pretty big, the lake is then surrounded by mountains opposite them. They sit quietly for a while, not speaking, just looking at the way birds fly from place to place, unseen animals go about their business, Carmilla breathes next to Laura, neither are aware of how close they are standing.

Laura sits herself down on the mud, it's a little wet, but it's mostly fine. Carmilla sits next to her. She had gone for a more fashionable clothing style, her black jeans are ripped at the knees, she has a lacy sort of top on and a black bra underneath that.

It makes Laura's heart beat for reasons she is oblivious to.

They sit in silence for a while until Laura's mind is triggered, "Remember CarmKarn?"

"Oh my god." Carmilla's eyes widen, clearly showing that she remembers. "What was that? I was a secret agent or something?"

"Yeah, I think so." Laura searches her memories some more, "I didn't have a name like, that, so I always just used to recap your missions when you finished them."

Carmilla breathes out a laugh, "It seems like so long ago."

"We were seven, it was then _years_ ago."

"I wish I remembered more." Carmilla says, "Though the one thing I do remember is that we used to sneak down to the kitchen in the mornings when we were younger."

Laura laughs then, remembering, "Didn't our parents come out one morning and told us to go back into our bedroom, because they could hear our feet running down the hall."

"We must've thought we were being so quiet."

"And we always left behind such a mess, at least that's what I remember our parents telling us." They're both quiet for a while, Laura carries on, "I was so scared of your mum and dad."

"Really?" Carmilla says.

"You say that as if they aren't the scariest humans on earth. They have such dark hair, slicked back, and they were so tall, they still are."

"Only because you're tiny."

"You're like, an inch taller than me!"

Carmilla laughs and walks back down the hiking trail.  
\---

"Do you want some eggs?" Laura asks Carmilla as they enter the house through the front door. Both take off their shoes and make their way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay. I'll make some coffee."

"None for me, I don't like it." Carmilla looks at her surprised, "It's too bitter, I like milk better."

"Whatever, Hollis."

Laura makes the eggs, though she has trouble getting the things she needs as someone thinks it's a great idea to hid eggs behind a giant freaking lettuce. She takes out the lettuce and eggs, closes the fridge drawer and cracks some eggs into the hot frying pan.

"I got some plates, and some bread slices." Carmilla tells her, the smell of fresh coffee is wafting up from Carmilla's mug as she sips it.

"Thanks." Laura turns, giving each of them two eggs, then turns off the oven and places the frying pan back on it.

They sit down and eat, conversation not being made but neither mind because the silence is comfortable, comforting even.

When they finally get up to leave, a mess is left. A lettuce not put back in the fridge, two empty cups in the sink and plates to match, there's a oily frying pan sat on the oven and when Laura and Carmilla's parents come down for breakfast all there is to say is:

"Nothing has changed, except they learned how to cook." They all laugh, realising that their bond never really broke.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they bond.

**Day 6 -**  
Carmilla should have know this would happen sooner or late. Her wrist in her hand, being dragged through the house by a girl with a smile on her face.

They're all in the lake and Laura just _had_ to get Carmilla in there with them. They're walking down the steps from the deck and down the (now dry) mound. Laura lets go of Carmilla's wrist and sheds the top she was wearing, uncovering a bright blue bikini, that does not help Carmilla as she is trying her hardest not to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, there's the happy couple." Danny yells from where she has her arms crossed and resting on the platform that stretches into the water, "Well, one of you is happy."

"Oh, don't start, Xena." Carmilla practically growls, "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, I am shaking-" Danny begins.

"Danny, c'mon, don't start."

"What? Just because you guys are pals? Why are you defending her?"

"Because I don't want all of this trip to be angst infused."  
\---

Carmilla left a while ago, after Laura had decided to get out of the lake, so did she, though Carmilla didn't choose to stick around with LaFontaine and Perry, like Laura did. Laura figured Carmilla would come up in conversation, so when Carmilla did come up...she wasn't prepared, at all.

"So, Laura." Perry starts, "What do you think of Carmilla?"

"What do you mean?" Laura asks back, pushing her sunglasses up her head and turning to Perry.

The question makes Perry sputter a little, so LaFontaine takes the lead, "Why are you looking out for her?"

"I told you, because I don't want this trip to be so angsty."

"Then go defend Kirsch." LaFontaine points to where Kirsch and Danny are bickering in the garden.

Laura frowns, "I don't know him."

"You don't know Carmilla either."

"Yeah, but..." Laura searches her mind for reasons, she comes up blank so she settles with, "She's just different."  
\---

Carmilla may be considered creepy, but to be fair Xena and Puppy deserve it after making such a loud fucking noise when she is trying to read. They're down in the garden with a soccer ball between them, and Carmilla can see it in her eyes, Danny really likes Kirsch.

_This'll be very useful._

She see's the two start to play the game, Danny cheers when she gets the first goal, loud enough for Carmilla to hear through the glass doors and loud enough for Laura, Perry, Will and LaFontaine to come running. They divide the people and start playing, except Laura who runs into the house and thunders up the stairs to Carmilla, then asks, "We're all playing soccer, if you want to come down."

"I'm not so sure."

"C'mon, we have room for you."

"I don't want to."

"Carmilla." Laura pulls out the L and A sound.

Some how, Carmilla breaks. Laura sees this and smiles, thundering down the stairs in a childish manner, "Ya killin' me, Hollis."  
\---

Danny passes to Kirsch, Kirsch runs down the field, passes to Carmilla, who kicks the ball into the goal, only for it to be almost expertly deflected by Perry, who is apparently a professional goalie. It doesn't fail to amazing anyone. Perry informs them all that she has brothers, who did football and need a goalie to practice. Enter Perry.

Needless to say she is horrible on the field but between Will, Laura and LaFontaine, they're basically unbeatable. Which also surprises everyone. Danny, Carmilla and Kirsch all work incredibly well but it isn't enough clearly because somehow they're down 3 points constantly.

It gets them all to work together so no ones complaining.  
\---

"I really like pizza." Kirsch says, speaking around his food.

"We know, Puppy, by how you're stuffing it into your mouth two slices at a time." Carmilla quips.

"Guys I got alcohol." Danny announces when she walks through the front door. All the grown ups went out for some dinner leaving behind the younger ones to...well, do what they're doing.

"We are under-age." Perry calls out, "We shouldn't drink."

"Ok, Curly Sue, calm down, we aren't going to go crazy. Just get a little buzzed."  
\---

They are all a little buzzed.

They are all a little more honest.

After a few minuets of what could be called torturours silence, Will asks, "So are you two together? LaF and Perry." He is not buzzed, Carmilla didn't let him drink.

LaFontaine and Perry both exchange a look, to them it must hold words, though to anyone else it is just a glance. "Yeah."

"LaFontaine, I don't want to be rude but...um...I don't know how to ask..." Kirsch stumbles on his words before LaFonaine, who is laid next to him, lays a hand on his shoulder and says, "I'm non-binary. I go by 'they','them' pronouns."

A collection of nods goes around the room, and like it's the question on everyone's mind but no one really thought of it.

"I'm gay." Laura says, a new found courage comes from in her.

"I'm bi." Comes from Danny.

Another silence comes over the room. Laura takes a swing of booze, and winces.

"So, are you and Kirsch together?" Carmilla asks, the question directed at Danny. When the girl in question just shoots her an odd look, Carmilla elaborates, "I saw you two getting cosy before we were playing soccer, when it was just you two."

"No. Not together. Also, why the hell are you spying on us?"

Carmilla shrugs, "You were in my line of sight."

"So you just carried on looking at us? Watching us?"

"Oh don't make me out to be a freak. I was observing."

"Clearly you can't observe things that are right in front of you." Danny says under her breath.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Carmilla can almost feel her irritation rising us out of her.

"It means that your being a bit of a dick and somehow you have Laura wrapped around your finger."

"What?" Laura and Carmilla say at the same time. Carmilla shoots a look to Laura, probably ruder than it needs to be.

"I never asked her to stand up for me. Just because you want her to stand up for you, doesn't mean you should take that shit out on me." Carmilla almost yells.

"Bull _shit_. Your no good." With that Danny leaves. Carmilla does, then everyone else, knowing that there isn't going to be anything good to come from this situation any more.  
\---

Carmilla's left with a sick feeling. It must show because when Laura sees her when they're in their bedroom again, her face drops.

Carmilla gets into bed, climbing under the sheets. She expects to be greeted only by sleep. She did not think that she would be greeted by Laura, climbing into her bed. Carmilla tenses, not quite understanding the situation.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla asks to the dark.

The reply come after a few seconds. "Comforting you."

Carmilla feels the girl scoot up nearer to her back, throwing an arm over her waist. Carmilla both hates and loves the feeling that comes with it.

They both sleep a good sleep.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura talks to Will. This one isn't very long but...there is no but, it's just not very long. Next chapters will be though. :)))))))))

**Day 7 -**  
Laura has already had breakfast when Carmilla comes down from their room into the kitchen, Laura looks to her expecting an exchange of smiles.

The two of them shared a bed last night, surely they're close enough to share a smile.

Apparently not, because all that Carmilla does is grab soy milk, a bowl and come cereal with a vampire on the front and moves out of the kitchen. Laura is left only with a pit in her stomach. She thought that they were friends or they were about to be. Obviously she was wrong.  
\---

"Hey, Laura." Will comes thundering down the stairs, into the sitting room where Laura is watching the TV. "You want to go out on a hike with me?"

_There isn't anything keeping her here._

_Or anyone._

"Yeah, let's go."  
\---

Will and Laura stop in a clearing, not too far from the house but far enough to feel like her mind is clear. They sit on the ground in the middle of the clearing, looking back the way they came. They stay quiet. Laura expected to find the hike awkward but it seems that she has a comfort in both Karnstein siblings. They are quiet alike after all.

Laura's brought out of her thoughts by Will talking, "Something happened with you and Carm, right?"

Laura was surprised, but answered truthfully, he has known Carmilla all his life, after all, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I could just tell," after a beat, "What ever it is, you have to confront her about it. It does no good waiting for her to come to you, she can hold a grudge so long that she forgets why it's there in the first place."

Laura doesn't know what to say, she hasn't had much one on one conversation with Will, so him coming right out like this is a bit of a surprise. He's like Carmilla, except more snarky and less stoic.

After searching for something to say she just settles on a, "Thank you." hoping that would suffice.  
\---

Laura leaves Carmilla alone for the rest of the day. Hoping that this little window of room will let Carmilla clear her mind. Laura's mind is only Carmilla.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff happens
> 
>  
> 
> almost  
> lol

**Day 8 -**

The next morning Laura once again wakes up to the noise of water; this time it's in the house, and across the hall. Looking over to Carmilla's bed Laura thinks that maybe it's her in the shower. Though before taking that chance, she walks over to the top of the stairs, hearing everyone down stairs Laura takes a chance.

In front of the wall, Laura speaks, "Carmilla?" No noise comes out of that room, Laura keeps talking, "Why were you ignoring me yesterday?" Nothing, except the water shuts off. This is a good response, right? _Right._

"Was...was it the bed sharing?" Laura's stomach feels like the bottom of it will fall out, "If so, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Even then you could have told me no. I would have listened. You don't have to talk to me any more, just let me know _why_ you won't talk to me any more."

Laura gets no answer. There isn't even any noise in the bathroom, Laura starts to think that maybe Carmilla was never in there or that she climbed out the window or something. That makes Laura laugh a little, hell, she can kind of imagine it.

Her thought is cut short because of the sound of the door pulls her out of her mind. She looks up to Carmilla, who is looking blankly at Laura, before Carmilla has a chance to do anything, Laura shoots up and starts talking, "Why did you ignore me?" The question comes out harsher than intended but Laura can't help it. Carmilla takes a step back, Laura takes one forward, as if her standing in the door way wasn't blocking Carmilla enough.

"Well?" Laura asks again.

Carmilla doesn't make any kind of answer, just a little noise, then steps back again.

Laura steps forward.

They are once again face to face.

"C'mon, there has to be some reason that you ignored me."

Step back.

Step forward.

Chest to chest.

Carmilla's towel covered back against the cool tiles of the bathroom. There was no where to go, not for Carmilla, but some part of her didn't mind. They were sharing the same air, the same breaths.

Carmilla didn't mind.

Laura's eyes flit down to Carmilla's lips, lingering there. There's a look in Laura's brown eyes, something big, something unidentified.

Something Carmilla doesn't mind.

Laura leans in, or Carmilla does. Either way they get closer until a scream. Piercing through the whole house. Laura's head snaps immediately to the door, apparently forgetting completely about the situation before and rushing out of the door.

Carmilla walks out onto the balcony, after standing there and observing around them it is clear to Carmilla from the cries of, " _LaFontaine!_ Why would you push me into the _lake_."

Carmilla missed a kiss with Laura for a quick joke from LaFontaine to Perry. Though now she has to deal with knowing that she so badly wants to kiss Laura Hollis, the girl she will only see for four more days.  
\---

How Carmilla agreed to get into this measly boat and paddle out to the middle of the lake with Laura is entirely beyond her. Though she can't say that she minds, the water is clear, less so than when they're in shallow water, but it's still pretty blue and see through.

The water isn't moving, neither of them are talking, both of them feel something between them. Laura is sat in front of Carmilla, paddle in hand, so that it doesn't fall and float away in the water. Carmilla watches the rise and fall of Laura's body with each breath. Her hair falls down behind her, over her white crop top. 

Suddenly, a voice drags Carmilla out of her reverie, "Well, well, well. Look who it is." Looking to the side of them, Carmilla see's Danny, Perry and LaFontaine's wide smiles.

"Yeah, who'd have seen us here, from the wide, flat, expanse of water." Laura says with a mocking tone in her voice.

Before she knows it, there is Will and Kirsch next to her, looking like dopey little puppies. "Oh, hey guys! I didn't know you would be here!" Kirsch says loudly.

The boat on the other side, and Laura, burst out laughing, all Carmilla can say is, "Please tell me you planned that."

Talking through their laughs, LaFontaine says, "Not even a little!"

Carmilla just shakes her head.

"I say we race." Will says to the group. Everyone looks to everyone, a silent debate. It's clear that they all agree when they start to turn their boats. After a lot a boat-bumping and paddle entanglement, they are all lined up and facing land, Laura calls out:

"Three. Two. One." The paddles are readied, "GO!"

It starts off as a lot of water flying upwards, some screams, then the teams get moving, first Danny's boat, then Carmilla and Laura, last, Kirsch and Will start moving.

LaFontaine tries to sabotage the other two boats by flicking water to the others, though only to have it be retaliated by Laura and Will, even though they are the ones who need to be paddling. It turns into a very slow moving water fights, though, Danny's boat having two paddlers and one water-fighter, wins.  
\---

The night ends late, no one minds because they all have smiles on their faces.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play monopoly.

**Day 9 -**  
The only word that could explain today is _chill_.

Carmilla's been reading in a boat, she finds the sway comforting.

Laura's been on/around one of the boats, out at the lake, enjoying the warm water.

LaFontaine has been on the deck with Perry for the better part of an hour eating brownies that Perry made.

Danny and Kirsch have been in absurd competitions against each other. Neither has a clue who's winning.

Will is pretty simply eating as much food as he possibly can.

The sun is hotter than ever before and everyone is sweaty.  
\---

Some how, Carmilla has no idea how, she is sat around a monopoly board with a lot of near strangers.

She's the car. Her _and_ Laura, actually. Carmilla is trying her hardest to ignore the tingle in the space where her arm is lightly pressed against Laura's.

She checks the time, 1:49, in her house, games of monopoly usually last a few hours. This is due to the fact that her family plays it like poker. Here, Carmilla thinks the circumstances will probably be different. Kirsch and Will are the hat. Danny is the boat and Lafontaine and Perry are the dog.  
\---

Soon enough, everyone has some kind of property Kirsch and Will have the brown ones (for some absurd reason it filled them with pride, Laura and Carmilla have the blue, green and orange ones, LaF and Perry have the train stations and the works, Danny has the red ones, the pink and the yellow ones.

It is now 2:30. Danny and Kirsch are having a very heated debate about how much it would cost for all of Danny's red properties. They settle on £2000 though, since Will and Kirsch have spend most of their money of _get out of jail_ fees and under-priced properties they have only £500. Needless to say they will be bankrupt soon.  
\---

Time: 4:00

Kirsch and Will are bankrupt, LaF and Perry took their properties, despite how useless they are, they're just having fun at this point, laughing at everything that's happening. Carmilla and Laura have a steady intake and loss of money. Danny is by far winning, somehow all of her properties are being landed on by everyone else.  
\---

The time is 5:37.

Perry and LaF are out now, their attempts to try and take properties for good amounts of money did not work. They lost everything.

The game is now a game of loss and gain, slowly Carmilla and Laura are only loosing.

Danny is looking awfully smug.

It makes Carmilla mad.  
\---

6:23

Carmilla is cheating.

Carmilla and Laura are also winning, much to Danny's disdain. But what can she say? That smug smile is now an irritated frown.  
\---

7:49

Carmilla and Laura win.

Laura looks so happy with a spark behind her eyes that Carmilla doesn't have the heart to tell her that she cheated.

Carmilla _loves_ that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing this so expect updates more frequently.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikes are taken, as are selfies

**Day 10 -**

Carmilla had planned to go on a hike with Laura. Just Laura. No one else. But then as they were leaving, for some reason there were a bunch of people in their kitchen.

It doesn't even make sense to Carmilla. They _do_ have their own kitchens, their own houses. But no, appeanently they never even have any food so they figure they may as well just come into this house and steal food.

_How do they even get in here?_

"Hey guys!" Kirsch yells over his food, before harshly breathing in and coughing violently. It shouldn't but it brings a laugh to Carmilla, leaving her thinking, how could someone be so dumb?

"We're all going for a hike if you want to come." LaFontaine says, Perry's hand in theirs.

"Oh, totally! Me and Carm were going too!"

"Carm?" LaFontaine says in a judgemental manner, though both girls brush it off.

"Did you have a particualr route? We were just planning on exploring." Danny tells them, moving out of the way so that Laura can get to the fridge.

"Nah, we we're just going to explore too."

"Alright, well. Can you guys eat on the go? I want to go." Kirsch says in the nicest way possible.

"Totally. Let's go team!"  
\---

The place they choose to settle is beautiful, the trees are thick and create a canopy above them and shade below them, the hot sun streaming through the few cracks that there are to create rays of light, there's a little pond in the middle, and the tree's let hardley anything come through, the only way they got to the opening was jumping over some thorns and crawling under some fallen trees.

It was worth it.

They all sit in silence for a while, until Laura pulls out her camera, holds it in front of ehr and Carmilla and says, "Smile." And then cracks her own smile open, like another ray of sunshine.

Carmilla doesn't smile, she says, "No. No selfies."

"C'mon Carm. For posterity." Then Laura takes a picture.

"Posterity can bite me."

"Shut up." Another picture, though in this one Carmilla does have a little smile on her face, but she won't admit that.  
\---

Group photos.

_Could this get any cheesier?_

"Carmilla you have to smile." Will says in a playful tone, only gaining an eye roll.

They've been hounding her like this for what feels like hours, she's taken pictures with all of them, Danny included. Then the Puppy suggested a group one and now look where she is. Stuck in the middle of a couple of giants with dopey smiles on their faces.

(Though Laura is in front of her, her own smile so wide it looks like it hurts.)  
\---

On the way back, everyone's looking through their phones at the pictures, Perry is next to Carmilla. How that happened she will never know, but it's happening and Perry's got a picture of Laura and Carmilla, it's from the back when they were walking towards the little clearing, Laura's hands were gesturing in the air making them a little bit blurred, Carmilla's face is turned to Laura, a soft smile on her face.

Quietly she asks Perry, "Will you send that to me?"

Perry just smiles and says, "Sure, what's your number?" That smile looks like it holds a lot more than that simple question. It looks like she knows something.

Whatever.

Carmilla just likes the picture.

That's it.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about their feelings. Just, not to each other. Sorry. Kind of.

**Day 11 -**

Carmilla thought she wasn't being obvious with her little crush on Laura but when will walks up to her when she's reading on the back porch and says, "So you are totally crushing on Laura." she has to admit that maybe she hasn't been being quite as discreet as she had hoped.

"No." Is all she can think to say back.

"Okay, well, I'm still going to give you advice." Will says, trying and failing to get Carmilla's book out of her hands. "I think that you should go for it. What do you have to loose? You see her for 2 weeks once every year. We only have three days left here an-"

Carmilla cuts him off by harshly saying, "Exactly. If I did have feeling for her - which I _don't_ \- we have 3 days left here, and I would only ever properly see her for 2 weeks once every year. So no, I'm not going to tell her about my feelings."

Will's smile spreads across his face, "But you _do_ have feeling for her!"

Carmila just rolls her eyes.  
\---

Laura's laying down on a towel next to the lake when Perry comes up to her with a few cookies for them to share. Perry sits down next to her and asks, "So, what's going on between you and Carmilla?"

"What do you mean?" Laura asks, spitting crumbs everywhere.

Perry gives her a slightly disgusted look but carries on nonetheless, "I _mean_ , is there something there, like do you have feelings for her?"

"What?!" Laura exclaims maybe a little too shocked, she clears her throat and carries on, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, maybe the way you are around each other. Don't you see how close you get to her and how she doesn't mind? I walk a little too close to her and she backs away like she's a vampire and I'm a garlic clove."

"We're just better friends. We were when we were kids and I guess it's just us clicking back to that friendship. That doesn't mean I have feelings for her. Or that she has feelings for me."

"Yeah. Maybe." Perry doesn't sound particularly convinced.

"And anyway, if I did it's not like I could do anything about it. We're leaving in what? 3 days? There's no point."

"Sure there is." Perry counters, "Love knows no bounds."

" _Love?_ " Laura says incredulously, "I don't even have crush like feelings for her and you're talking about _love_?"

"Okay, I'll back off." Perry gets up and dusts herself off, "But you do have feelings for her!" Perry almost shouts before running off. Laura doesn't have the energy to argue.

Or that's what she tells herself.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura goes on a ride with her father. Her all knowing father.

**Day 12 -**

Laura can't sit still, she has too much energy and if she has to stay in this house a second longer she might implode.

She walks around the house with one thing on her mind.

A bike ride.

After asking almost everyone and getting different variations of 'no' in return she turns to her father. She usually goes out with him during the summer anyway. Laura gets a yes from him and after wresting with some junk in the garage and getting an old bike out for her father, Laura picks up the one she used a few days ago with Carmilla and they head out.

They ride side by side talking about civil things, nothing in particular, just where ever the conversation goes is what they talk about.

After a beat of silence Laura's father speaks up, "I know of a park near her, we used to take you and Carmilla down there all the time. Follow me."

When Laura's father speeds up and moves in front of Laura, she falls back a bit.

There are no cars again. This little lake side town is bliss, it has everything in a mile radius, there is no ned for cars, just walking and cycling and the occational skateboarder. This fairs well for the roads, it's essentially just flat, and smooth; a crack here and there from age.

When they get to a fenced off area with a small gate and playgorund eqipment littered over the acre of grass they get off of their bikes, throw them down on the grass and walk around the park. Laura's attention is caught by the roundabout which she promptly pulls her father over to wordlessly. She hears a little chuckle come from him, when she looks around inquisitivly he says "You and Carmilla always loved this when we came down here. It's a miracle that you weren't sick everytime we got home."

Laura smiles at the thought that she hasn't changed that much, that her subconsious is still the same as it was ten years ago.

"Speaking of Carmilla," Her dad starts, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't think so."

"You know that it's okay if you have feelings for her. I mean, we know that you're gay and all but if you want to be with her you should, distance be damned."

"I know, we would hardly ever see each other, we're only here for a few more days, it's not worth it."

Her dad just looks at her, taking a seat on the roundabout and pushing them around lightly with his feet,"Sure it is. If you like her enough."

"And what if I don't?"

He looks at her for a second, "Then do it anyway."

They stay there ffor a while, not doing much but circling around the park, playing on everyhing they can find like children.

"By the way, we're all having a big dinner tomorrow, as a goodbye. We have a day after that but it's mostly packing."

"Okay."

They cycle back, it's calm and warm and Laura feels the same.


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a cool meal and a cooler conversation. I think some of it might be OOC but I had no way around it.

**Day 13 -**

The dinner is in full force, through out most of today has been preparing for the meal, inviting people and their parents around for it, and just savouring the last few days of their trip.

Now, around the long table, everyone is sharing stories - from the last 2 weeks at Lake Hatway and the last 10 years. The stories that all the parents have about all the kids are pretty funny. They range from 'we found you trying to make a dirt pie' to 'we found you eating a dirt pie' to 'we found you trying to make a cake. With dirt.' By half way through the dinner, it is clear to everyone that there was something about dirt that they all just really liked.

"So we're going to do this next year, right?" Laura pipes up. All eyes look to her, she has to say that it's a little daunting, seeing 10+ pairs of eyes all look to her.

"Of course. Should we plan that now?" Carmilla's father turns to the other parents to ask. When they get deep in conversation about when they can all come down here, everyone turns to someone else and gets in to a conversation about something or other.

Laura can't help but love these people, they're people she's known for many years even though she can't remember them. Laura knows that they will see each other again, whether it's in a year or sometime in between that. Laura knows that their relationships will build up, she knows that these are people she will know for life.

After Laura's pulled out of her thoughts by LaFontaine dropping a spoon and a spatula that the were pretending was a cross, she looks to Carmilla who is sitting quietly next to her, moving her food around with a fork but not actually eating it.

"You okay?" Laura asks quietly, in the hopes that no one will hear her.

Carmilla looks to her with a little smile, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Laura isn't convinced, but instead of pestering her here for a real answer she just nods, and jumps into a conversation that Danny and Kirsch are having about vampires.  
\---

Laus can't help but wonder what it is that's getting to Carmilla, so, when they're both in bed, she decides to get Carmilla to open up to her.

"Carm? You awake?" She whispers loudly.

"Yes, what is it?" is the reply she gets.

"Why are you upset?"

A chuckle comes from the girl, "You see right through me, huh, Cutie?"

"Well, you aren't making it very difficult."

There's a silence for a little while, punctuated only by their steady breaths.

"I've sort of, really enjoyed the past few days," Carmilla says to her, "I...I like you, but now we aren't going to see each other for a while and, I don't know. It's different to what I'm used to this sort of social life, usually it's more of a lonely and quiet life that I thought I enjoyed but thinking of that now just makes me want to stay here. Despite some of the people."

"Well, that was sweet, except the last part. That was a little harsh." A chuckle comes from the girl on the other bed, "but in all seriousness, we can talk whenever after we leave. We can talk during the rest of the year."

"Good. You know, I brought 5 books with me this holiday because i thought i would read them all. I read three. Because you made me do things. How dare you." Comes from the other girl, clearly trying to make the situation less heavy.

Laura laughs, then they fall into silence, followed easily by sleep.


	14. Day 14/Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe this is finished tbh

**Day 14 -**

Laura wakes up her immediate thought is, _it's time to go_.

And then she's sad.

Then there's a knock on her door, she mumbles a signal to come in, then the person on the other side walks in. Her dad.

"Hey Laur, you've got to get up now. We're leaving in a hour or so." Her dad says, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Say your goodbyes, or your...one goodbye." Laura can hear her dad's smile through his voice.

"Shut up." She says, also smiling at the thought of Carmilla. Then frowning at the thought of leaving Carmilla.  
\---

Laura and Carmilla are packing side by side, nothing in between them except scilence. Until Laura feels emotion coming up into her body and soon she's saying, "I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Wow, way to compliment a girl, sundance." Carmilla says with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Laura looks to her, admires the girl, then keeps packing. "I'm glad we did come though, and now that we know each other I am much happier."

"Me too."

What that 'me too' was about, Laura had no idea.

Lost in her thoughts, Laura doesn't realise when a piece of paper's by her side until she feels a hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk. This is my number."

"Thank you."

Laura and Carmilla make eye contact, standing maybe a little too close. Both of them feel it, they feel something. But instead of movingtowards each other, only Carmilla moves towards Laura, or Laura's cheek at least. It's only a small kiss ad a little too close to the mouth, and it linger for a little too long.

When Carmilla pulls away, Laura's skin tingles, Carmilla's lips do to.

And they both want to cherish that feeling.

So, Laura takes the next best thing. A kiss, a better one, a closer one. As soon as Carmilla pulls back, Laura pulls in.

The feeling of Carmilla's lips on her's is something that she doesn't understand, something she doesn't recognise, something she doesn't expect to recognise because kissing Carmilla is new, it's not something that she want's so experiance with anyone other than Carmilla. But _god _she doesn't want to ever not exeriance it again.__

__"We'll that was nice." Carmilla says once they part.  
\---  
Day 1 - The next year_ _

__Everyone is here again, Laura is the happiest she's been all year, she's got her friends surrounding her and her girlfriend next to her._ _

__Everyone is exchanging pleasentries, but they all know that they all want to get to the lake because it's a lot of degree's out and everyone is sweaty so when everyone is done introducing themselves to the girl Will has brought with him, Laura says, "Now we can go to the lake."_ _

__There's a cheer after that, because everyone know that everyone felt the same._ _

__Carmilla drops back from the crowd a little, bringing Laura along with her by the hand. Carmilla swings Laura around so that they're facing each other and says, "Well, here we are again, creampuff."_ _

__Laura smiles, she's mmissed being able to talk to Carmilla face to face. They only really live half an hour from each other but that's long enough to have them go to different schools, and have different friends. They would meet up a lot, usually somewhere in between their respective houses but if they wanted some privacy they would venture to the one of their houses and spend the weekend together._ _

__"Here we are." Laura says, echoing her girlfriend's words._ _

__They stay quiet for a while, the urge to be close growing until Carmilla gives in and leans towards the girl. And it's like the first time again, it always is, or better if Laura does say so herself._ _

__A whistle breaks the two up, one from LaFontaine to catch their attention. It works, much to their distain._ _

__"C'mon, the waters warm!"_ _

__LaFontaine turns back to Perry, who they kiss before promptly splashing her with water._ _

__The same thing happens to Danny and Kirsch, somethings betweeen them, but as of the half an hour they've been together therre's no distinct thing that's happened to tell the rest of them that they're in a relationship._ _

__"Race you." Laura whispers in Carmilla's ear, then runs away, giggling like a child._ _

__It makes her smile._ _

__She's happy._ _

__They all are._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked that. I'm working on a Cartinelli one now, so tune in if you like that shit. Oh and thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
